Two Seconds
by UndercoverWeapon
Summary: What was in Jay's head during the time he was "held captive" by J.P.? Real emotions are sometimes hidden deep behind the eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So this is it, my first published fan fiction ever. English is not my mother tongue, so be aware that there may be some errors or typos. **

**After I watched The Weigh Station episode, I couldn't stop thinking: what was in Jay's head during the time he was "held captive" by J.P.? So I went for a walk in a park and I tried to look at the situation through Jay's eyes and express what he might have felt. **

**Let me know what you guys think about this! So here we go, chapter 1 is here:**

Choices. Don't we all have them?

Decisions are never easy. But if the human's life is the matter of decision… There's always only one choice. The right one.

I've seen the look on Voight's face when I made J.P. close the deal. For the first time, since I joined intelligence, I felt that he cares. I felt he may be concerned about me, about my safety. But maybe he was just scared that something will go wrong, so he would have to take the responsibility? Who knows. I haven't been thinking so much about it.

If I told you I wasn't scared, I would lie. At first I have been thinking about the consequences, but when the cold metal of the handcuffs touched my skin, it was like… Adrenaline was pumped into my body. I may have even shivered for a moment. If I am the one who has gun in hands, I've got the feeling I'm safe and I'm in control of the situation. Having been held captive, even if it was just a setup, made me helpless.

The worst of all was the fact that I couldn't see. When J.P. took me out of that car I just had to trust him, believe he knows what he's doing. Believe he's not fooling us. Yeah, maybe I should make my hobby of it - my life in hitman's hands? Sounds like fun.

Million thoughts in my head conducted dizziness. I signed myself for this, I had to focus on the task real quick. But lying outside on the car was the most challenging task in my undercover career. Why? Lack of trust for your "partner", practically no backup (if Shostak just shot me from one of the blocks, no one would have a chance to protect me) and the eyes closed - no control over the situation. Getting back to the car made me feel a bit safer. Till the picture was sent. That was like a death sentence to me. My life versus his son life. That kind of choice you make in two seconds. And do not regret making it.

So I had to make use of that two seconds.

**A/N: So, that's the first part of the story. We all know what has happened next on the screen, but what the screen can't show is the character's thoughts. If you are still willing to read Halstead's reflections during the episode, you can leave me a note in a review, which will give me more courage to post another chapter! Thank you very, very much for reading! Have a great day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I'm so happy to read that you still want to read the story! Thank you so much! I really appreciate every review. **

**So here's part 2 of the story! My aim was to emphasize that we are all just human, so we sometimes feel fear. But we can turn the fear into power and determination. And that's what we see from Jay's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

Blink. Take a step. Look around. Bite a sandwich. Change TV channel. Grab a gun and take a shot.

These are things you can do in 2 seconds. These 2 seconds weren't enough for me to reach the gun. A sudden wave of cold hit me when J.P. pointed the gun right at me. I could only hope that the rest of the team got the photo as well. That they know what to do next. Cause I didn't. I found myself holding my hands in the air and waiting.

The way he was driving could get us killed on the train tracks. But honestly? I understand J.P.'s actions. His kid was in serious danger. What would I do if I were in his shoes? Putting aside the fact that I'm a cop – I would probably do the same. As a cop I swore that I will do everything to protect the city of Chicago. That I will protect every human being with all my power. But as a son, a brother, a husband or a father I would do whatever it takes to protect the loved ones. Even if it would require actions not really allowed by law. But on the other side – I won't be able to serve my country and take care of people that I love if J.P. exchanges me for his son. I have to work out a way to save both of us.

It was no surprise that he took my phone and my gun from me. He's a professional hitman, I couldn't count on as easy mistakes as forgetting about the phone and the gun. But the only thing I could count on was his concern over his kid. That could easily distract him. Although if it does, I may not have much time. I got to act quick when the time comes.

I was trained for situations like that. But every situation is different, so you cannot act schematically. It this case, I decided to dull his vigilance by doing everything he wants me to. It's not enough, but still something.

We pulled over the roadside. Getting out of the car made me feel that this may be my chance to take the control over the situation. But instead he handed me a zip tie and ordered to put it on my hands. Damn. He was prepared for it. We trusted him and he knew Shostak may want to mess things up. Being in such situations taught me not to try arguing with the person who has a gun. So I put the zip tie on.

He's a risk-taker. Walking through a street with a gun in one hand and a hostage in another? I would say he wasn't too careful. It was too dangerous to try to overpower him on the street when he stole the car. Too many people around. If the situation led to shooting, innocent people could get hurt. No way. I had to wait a little bit longer. I still didn't feel too comfortable with the gun pointed at me. Even if I see it often, I'm still not used to the view.

Finally we stopped at an abandoned area. I looked around. Perfect place for making the deal. And the ruins on one side – hell, he could just sit somewhere in there and shoot both of us dead. I was running out of time. With no idea where my team is, I had to count on myself. Again, he ordered me to get out of the car. With the gun pointed at me. That's it, we are not going anywhere else. There's only one way to get out of this alive. So it's the showtime.

He pushed me on the car what made the anger grow in me.

'You really think you gonna walk away from this?' I like giving people second chances. But J.P. wasn't interested in making things the safe way. He followed his plan. So did I.

He took out his cellphone. Probably to call Shostak that we're waiting for him. He looked on the screen to choose the number. I had two seconds to save my life. Two seconds before he looks at me again and trades me for his son. So I jumped on him to knock the gun out of his hands.

It's funny. The same time measure. Two seconds. This time two seconds were just enough to rethink my options and take the opportunity. Now there's no way to back out. He wasn't going to give up easily. I felt the rush of adrenaline is released into my bloodstream. With my hands tied I had to work really hard to take him down to the ground. I made it. Somehow I managed to make an advantage of my tied hands – I started choking him. As he struggles to free himself, I shut down the fear and stop feeling pain in my hands caused by the zip tie. I just concentrated on defeating the opponent. After  
>a while the strong pulse I could feel through my hands' skin - weakened. J.P. was slowly giving up the fight. My actions became quick. Despite I didn't see anything suspicious around, I had to foresee what may happen next. I grabbed the gun, jerked J.P.'s shirt making him get up and searched him.<p>

Busting the zip tie never felt so easy and painless. Noticing a red car coming towards us, I quickly dialed Voight. I could feel the pulse on my neck quickens while taking shallow breaths. Knowing Voight and the rest of the team are on their way, I made J.P. act as we planned at first.

Shostak pulled over as he saw J.P. holding me as a human shield. This time the gun was in my hands.  
>I was in control of the situation. I wanted to win this game. No more deaths. No more bounties.<p>

To our surprise, Shostack turned around and drove away. Voight's car just behind him. Seconds later Antionio arrived taking me and J.P. I couldn't sit still, I had to do something, finish the case.

When we got to the scene, Shostak was on his knees next to his car, with Erin and Voight holding him at gunpoint.

'Hey, give me your cuffs, give me your cuffs!' I yelled to Erin.

I took the cuffs and yanked his hands behind his back, then I lifted him off the ground, still feeling the anger. It took me exactly two seconds. Two seconds to once for all free Chicago from this dirtbag.  
>I can't remember what if felt like. For sure there was relief, but… The adrenaline wasn't wearing off at all. I could barely hear voices around me. Someone put a hand on my shoulder asking if I was ok. But instead answering the questions, I went aside and just sit down on a curb. It's over, it's all over.<p>

Finally I could close my eyes, start to slowly feel calmness and try to catch some deep breaths.

Just have two seconds for my own.

**A/N: That is my idea on Jay's thoughts during the situation. Do you agree with my point of view? You can always let me know by posting a review or sending PM ;) **

**At first I thought I'm going to finish the story right here, but yesterday, after having a very good day, I got an idea to write my concept of what may happen after they all went 'to get drunk', as Antonio said. Seen through Jay's eyes, of course. Just to close the story in a different way. So chapter 3 is on the way!**

**Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I wanted to post this chapter much earlier but the last two days were totally crazy. I'm sorry for the delay. I didn't even have a chance to see the newest Chicago PD episode yet! From what I read it's a great one so I hope I will manage to watch it soon. **

**So this is the last chapter of Two Seconds. What might have happened after they went to Molly's? Here's what I would like to see. **

**Enjoy!**

'I wanna get drunk, who's in?'

Antonio didn't have to ask twice. 30 minutes later we hit Molly's to celebrate our win.

'Seriously man, you should work on some bigger discounts for us here' Adam said as he reached for his tequila shot and bear. Everybody laughed.

'First of all – we're regular customers of Molly's' Antonio leaned forward to pretend he's been listening carefully with a fool smile on his face.

'Second of all – your own cute and beauty sister is the owner'

Alvin drank his shot and shook his head, amused by his colleague.

'Ruzek, maybe you…'

'Hey, hey, I'm not done yet!' Adam moved closer to Antonio 'And the most important thing is – we are family, Antonio, you know that we all love you, right?'

After that words everybody burst into a loud laugh.

'You sneaky bastard! You always find a way to scrounge a free ride!' Dawson grabbed Ruzek's head trying to rub his hair. 'The next round is on me. You better be ready, cause I'm bringing you my favorite, extra strong!'

'We're on it, boss!' Atwater stood up.

As Antonio disappeared, I took my shot and dropped it into my beer. After a long day, a good rest still wasn't in sight. But the beer tasted good and helped to cool off and relax. Sometimes if you involve in things too hard - you get yourselves into some kind of a… mental carousel. Then you need to get out of it and stand on a solid ground for a while. That is what happens now. No more bounty on my head, no more Bembenek, Maddie is getting better, Voight approved my dedication. That's my solid ground. After taking another sip I looked on the opposite side of our table to meet Alvin's expressive gaze.

'You good, kid?' he asked quietly, so the chatterboxes next to us don't hear it.

Having finished the beer I put the glass on the table, looked in Olinsky's direction I said 'Yup, I'm good. Standing on a solid ground now'.

As he gave me a nod I knew he understood. He always did.

'What solid? All solid you need is a drink so here you are!' Antonio exclaimed as he stormed to our table with bunch of glasses filled with golden liquid.

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a fooled, confused look followed by smile. We took our glasses as Antonio said:

'Ok, listen up! It's not just another night at Molly's! Today we are celebrating our great win!'

Everybody cheered up after these words.

'Jay' Antonio pointed at me 'I knew you're loyal to your city, but today… I'm proud of you. I'm proud that I am the one who brought you into that unit'

Oh damn. I hate being in the center of attention. I never know what to do or what to say! All I could do was to try to hide my confusion.

'That was a big thing, man' Atwater raised his glass in my direction.

'Had to work really hard to keep you safe' Adam winked at me.

'Sorry about being so bitchy on you, but I hope you understand we had to' that was Roman. I looked at him and nodded that I appreciate their help.

Alvin just stared at me and didn't have to say anything. Just then Nadia stormed in repeating how sorry she is for being late.

'Did I miss something important?' she asked.

This time Burgess spoke: 'No, you're just on time'

'Here's your beer' Antonio handed her a glass. Nadia just gave him a shy smile as she took it. 'So, where were we?'

They all could say that Antonio certainly enjoyed his 'showman' role. And he was doing quite good.

'I guess you just wanted to say: "We're here to get drunk, so let's drink to that"' I was pretty sure Antonio will hit back but instead he just looked me in my eyes and raised his glass. Everybody followed. So did I.

'Cheers!' and we all bang our glasses in the air.

Sometimes to feel happy and safe all that you need is another two seconds. Raise your glass and bang your beers. That simple. Find the right company and let them give you these two seconds.

The only thing I regret is that Erin couldn't make it to be with us at Molly's. But I was glad that she decided to go to the wedding. It seemed like the right way to rebuild the relation with her mother. Because your family is your family. You cannot choose it. Although there's always the second family. Not less important than the blood ties. The family you choose. Or they choose you. Maybe I'm not the most trustful person so it took me awhile to become a part of our family. The team – family. But I'm glad that I finally made it. Lots of things has happened since the day I met Voight. Intelligence was just my job, the team just my coworkers. Then they became my friends I can rely on. My second family. That's not a thing you get in two seconds. It takes a little longer. Although it's all worth waiting.

****

**A/N I cannot believe that this is it! My first published fanfiction ever just came to the end. I tried to do my best to express my concept. It was great fun to write! Thank you for every review (my mail box probably hates me for refreshing it every 2 minutes) and every visit to this page! **

**I'm working on some other story ideas, so maybe one day I will try to publish some of these. **

**Thank you again and have a wonderful day! :)**


End file.
